The Boy and the Passage
by LeanaVine
Summary: Sam Winchester just moved into a run down apartment building with his father, who always stays cooped up in his office. His older brother, Dean, doesn't come to visit near enough, and the boy from next door is annoying. Sam just wishes that life was different. (AU, based on Coraline. Warning of violence and minor character death. Includes Man/Man. Sabriel, Sam/Gabriel.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **It's really weird how short all the chapters are for this series. Maybe as things get a little more interesting, the chapters will get a little longer. I kinda like it though, because it's less stressful only having to write a third of what I usually do.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Sam Winchester was sixteen when he and his father moved into Dewey Meadows Apartments. It was a very old building, and not very large. There were only maybe ten apartments, and of them all, just two other rooms were inhabited. The complex was owned by a mysterious old man who never left his home, just within sight of the crumbling building. Sam had been told by his father, John, that the landlord supposedly had a son or grandson around his age, so Sam wouldn't be completely alone.

While John Winchester loved his sons, he never showed it, especially to Sam. Ever since Sam had been born, John had stayed cooped up in his office, getting impossibly drunk and studying mythology of all kinds. John was once a professor at a prestigious university, but after his wife, Mary, died giving birth to Sam, John gave up on people. He stayed locked away, only coming out to eat.

Sam hadn't had a home-cooked meal since his older brother, Dean, had moved out. Dean was twenty now, and had been living on his own for a year. He worked two jobs and lived in horrible conditions just to be away from their father, who had changed too drastically after their mother passed. Dean wanted Sam to come and live with him, but he was hardly making enough money to keep his own head above water. He'd promised that as soon as Sam turned eighteen and started working, he could come to live with Dean.

John had long since stopped assisting Sam with the boxes, and was now in his new office, already reading. Sam struggled slightly as he carried in the last of their things, just leaving the boxes anywhere in the apartment. He'd take a break before he started sorting through everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam excitedly ran down the stairs, bursting through the front door, to see Dean leaning against his Impala. Trying to contain his happiness, he stopped a few feet from Dean, giving a light wave. Dean chuckled before waving his little brother over, and Sam jumped on the opportunity to give Dean a quick hug. Dean ruffled Sam's hair before asking, "So, how do ya like the place?"

Sam's smile faded. "I miss home."

Dean sighed, giving a nod. "I know, Sammy. But this is the best John could do right now." He stared up at the crummy apartments, wishing that John had let him help them move in. Dean could only assume that Sam had carried in most of their belongings himself. He saw a few boxes and little pieces of furnature like bedside tables on the front porch, still.

It was obvious that this apartment was a major downgrade from the house that Dean and Sam had grown up in. He knew that John wouldn't be able to fit everything they owned into that tiny apartment. This was all John could afford now that he wasn't working. Dean knew that all the money he had left was the social security he collected on their mother, Mary, which would stop in two years, and whatever money John had put away from his time as a professor. He gave Sam a half smile. "But hey, you can make this place your own. It can be just as good as our old house."

Sam kicked some dirt. "When am I going to get to come visit you?"

Dean swallowed nervously. His own apartment was really crappy, and he hated the thought of showing it to Sam. Actually, he was a bit ashamed, but it was all Dean could provide for himself. He rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Well I'm just so busy, right now isn't a good time. But hey, maybe if John's okay with it, you could come visit during the holidays, or something." He guessed that John wasn't very good company during Christmas.

Sam smiled. "I'd really like that, Dean."

Dean rocked on his heels. "Well, I've gotta go. I don't think John would be too happy to see me around here." He opened his door before sitting in the driver's seat. Sam looked so disappointed, and it made Dean frown. He forced himself to smile when he said, "Hey, why not explore the building? Pretend like you're a detective. Take notes about things in the building, like the windows and if there are any weird books."

Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, "Whatever you say, Dean." Then he stood back, waving as Dean drove away.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally, the long-awaited new chapter. I have a new updating system, so hopefully you'll see more of this story in the near future. I still can't get used to how short the installments are for this story.

* * *

Sam donned his Pink Floyd hoodie and grabbed a notepad and a pen. The inside of the building proved to be disappointing, to say the least. Sam made a note to get to know his neighbors soon, though only two other apartments in the building were occupied.

He walked outside, avoiding mud puddles as he jumped off the porch. An old porch swing squeaked in the wind, and Sam wondered if it was safe to sit on, but decided not to test his luck. There was a tire swing on a large oak tree out back, but Sam found that it was full of water from the constant rain. Luckily, it was just misty right now. Sam's black converse squished on the soft earth as he rounded the building, studying the old brick work.

There was a field of tall, brown grass behind the apartments, with a path leading to the woods. Sam listened to the sounds of nature, making a note: peaceful. The clouds above looked dark and heavy with rain, and the teen sighed, wondering when they would see the sun again. He picked up a stone, throwing it as far as he could, hearing it land a few seconds later with a thunk.

Suddenly, a roaring sound came from behind him, and Sam whipped around to see someone on a dirt bike speeding towards him. He jumped out of the way, getting mud on the knees of his blue jeans. The person on the bike stopped, and took off his helmet, revealing a young, round face. The boy turned off his bike, setting it up on its kickstand, and hopped off, staring at Sam, who was still crouched on the ground.

"You're the kid that just moved in, aren't you. Yeah, you moved in with that creepy guy that looks like a zombie and never talks. My name's Gabriel," he stated, giving a little salute. He held out his hand to help Sam up, which the teen took. "The woods are cool, aren't they? It's kinda magical out here," Gabriel observed. Sam shrugged, and the boy continued speaking. "I come out here a lot. It's nice to get away from home. I feel cramped if I stay inside too long. Hey, did you have TV where you came from? I've heard of it, but I've never actually seen it before."

Sam shook his head. "You talk too much." With that, he continued walking down the path.

Gabriel quickly caught up to him, walking his dirt bike at his side. "So where did you come from?"

"Mandrake Falls. You've probably never heard of it," Sam wagered. "Have you always lived here?"

With a nod, Gabriel replied, "Yep, always. I live with my Uncle Chuck. He owns the apartments, but I guess you already knew that. We should have a sleepover sometime. It's been a while since someone my age lived in the apartments."

Sam half smiled, looking down at the shorter boy with light brown hair. It would be nice having a friend. He'd been feeling lonely since Dean moved out. "I'm Sam."


End file.
